Playtime
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Diva calls Riku over to play a game with her. Just what kind of game does she have in mind?


A/N: Here is another M rated lemon I thought of. Everything from my previous M rated lemon applies here and I don't think I'll be doing another one for awhile. This time I'll do Riku and Diva, I like the paring even though... well see the anime for yourself. I said before and I'll say it again- these characters are not mine.

Riku was walking towards Diva's house during the evening, still remembering the call. She had giving him a call telling him she was bored and wanted someone to play with. Since Saya and Kai were out, he was the only playmate she knew of. Riku was wondering what she meant by wanting to play, but knowing her, it may be more than just a play date.

He reached the house and knocked on the door. Few seconds and he heard footsteps approaching, the door opened to show a blue-eyed girl. "If it isn't my dear, sweet, handsome young prince!" She giggled as she brought him in.

"N-Nice to see you too, Diva." Riku stammered with a blush. "So, what did you bring me here for?"

"Oh I was bored; I need to play with someone." Diva draped an arm lazily around Riku's shoulders and circled her finger on his chest. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"Well do you have a game in mind?"

Diva firmed her grip on him as she leaned in close and whispered something into his ear. Hearing this made him blush a deep crimson. Diva laughed as she saw it.

"B-But Diva! You might be over a hundred but I'm still fourteen!"

"Come on, Saya said that she did it with Kai once and she said it was amazing!"

"I don't know…"

"Please….?" Diva pleaded as she pulled the puppy dog eye move.

Riku cringed at the adorable assault. "Alright…"

Diva squealed and kissed him on the cheek before bring him upstairs to his room. When she did, she reached into her, drawer and gave him a little something.

"Is this…?"

"That's right. I can that you aren't ready yet, but I can wait for it. Now slip that and something more comfortable on and I'll be right back."

Diva grinned devilishly at him as she closed the door behind him. Riku sighed, knowing that he wouldn't have to be a father yet. So he just replaced his clothing with the silk pajamas she left for him and slipped the barrier on. All that he needed to do now was wait.

He didn't have to for long. The door slowly opened and Diva entered wearing white bra and panties with matching stockings. Riku was now blushing up a storm as she so her approach, swaying her hips and all. Diva smirked as she saw him blushing.

"Like what you see?" She didn't wait for an answer as she seemed to vanish before his eyes and suddenly she was behind him, her arms wrapping around his chest and stroked it. "Poor boy, you don't know how to play this game, do you?" She whispered his ear.

"No." He replied as his face was still red.

"Oh? Well, I can change that." She quickly pushed him on the bed and pressed her soft lips against his. Passionate yet lustful. He just tasted so good to her. She let her tongue slip into his mouth and explored the new territory. After what seemed like forever, she planted kisses that went from his cheek to his neck. She continued kissing tenderly and even began to lick him before stopping at the mid area of his neck. Then she opened her mouth and sank her fangs in, slowly and sensually sucking on him. Riku moaned slightly as she did and held her head. It hurt a little bit but it felt nice.

She released her hold on him and licked her lips. She undid his shirt and laid both of her hands on his chest and deeply massaged and squeezed. She grinned as she saw how it was turning him on. It was just so much fun! She bent down and gently took a taste of one of his nipples, teasing him more.

"Alright, Riku." She spoke as she sat up. She undid her bra to reveal her full breasts. "One of the ways you can please a girl in this game is by teasing her breasts. Wanna try it?"

Riku nodded silently as he rose up, grabbed both of them and started squeezing gently and slow and then fiddled with her tightened nipples, she moaned loudly with pleasure as she hugged him. It was her turn to be on the bottom as she laid down on the bed and brought Riku's head down on her nipples. He began to suck gently as Diva continued to moan. She slowly pulled his head up and locked eyes with him.

"Hu… Now for the next thing…" she continued out of breath. "Slowly, she reached down and removed thong, revealing her wet slit. Riku blushed as he saw it.

"Uh, Diva? You're wet down there."

"Girls always get wet down there when they become aroused." She giggled. "Now all you have to do is taste it."

Riku nodded and opened her legs to expose the slit some more. He moved in and proceeded to taste her. Diva moaned louder and gripped the sheets of the mattress from the pleasure. He was getting good at this… she must have been good at teaching this game.

"Oooh... you can stop now... Aaah... I'm ready..."

Riku obeyed as he wiped the fluids from her legs. In a swift motion, Diva regained her position on top of him. She took of his pants and threw it aside and rubbed her wet slit against his stiff staff.

"See Riku?" She asked huskily as she teased him and played with herself at the same time. "This was a fun game, right? But now we have to end it."

"I'm ready." Riku smiled slightly.

Diva let herself slide in slowly. She could feel his warm staff throbbing. When she felt something blocking the way, she knew what she had to do. She forced herself deeper until her hymen broke, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Diva?" Riku asked with slighty worry.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "It's just that it's my first time playing this game too. Now hold still."

She forced him back down as she slowly began humping him. Every moan and pant came out as she did. As she quickened the pace, her moans got louder and louder. Finally, they were out their climax as Diva let out a scream of pleasure. After they came, Diva collapsed on top of him and kissed him huskily, licking her fluids from his mouth. After a restless night, the fell asleep together, still connected and smiling faces.

The next morning, Riku was sitting in the bath tube with an exhausted look on his face. Diva sure did know how to play. Specking of which, here she comes right now.

"Oh Riku, you were so wonderful last night." She giggled as she stepped in and sat down in the water. Riku just groaned, still feeling the effects of the previous night. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad." She continued as she scooted closer.

"Well… I guess it wasn't all that bad." He replied.

"That's a good boy." She smiled as she reached down and rubbed his tender spot gently. "That feel good?" She purred.

Riku meekly nodded, a deep blush crossing his cheeks. Diva smiled as she came closer and kissed him softly and trailed the kisses to his ear and nibbled softly. "Can we play another game please?" she asked playful when she stopped.

And why would he want to protest?


End file.
